Fairy Tail Prompts
by CaptainFreedJustine
Summary: A collection of Fairy Tail one-shots. I'll take most pairings and prompts. Rated M for future prompts. Yaoi and Yuri. *CHAPTER FIVE: Not really a chapter, just a message from me* Also posted on my AO3 account.
1. Erza x Mira

**Hey all, so this is not my first story, but I have taken down all of my other stories because frankly, I just lost interest. Hopefully I won't lose interest in this collection and can maybe work my way up to writing real stories one day.**

 **This prompt was given to me by my boyfriend Alex (okay not boyfriend yet but I'm hoping that he'll get that I'm saying yes to him when he reads this *wink wink*).**

 **A/N: Mira doesn't live at Fairy Hills in this scenario, instead she lives alone in a house.**

* * *

Erza was nervous. Of course she was, she was going to the house of the girl she had a major crush on. Only thing is that said girl didn't feel the same and all of their friends were going to be at the party, too. She was pacing at the end of the street, not knowing if she could keep her crush a secret any longer.

"Erza? What are you doing here so early? And in the rain, too! Come inside, come inside." Completely shocked at the warm invitation, Erza turned and followed the lovely Mirajane along the street and into her house.

As Mirajane put away the groceries that she had been carrying, Erza took the time to look around her ex-rival's house. She took off her shoes and gazed at the pictures on the walls. There was one of the whole guild right after the memorable Grand Magic Games, with Natsu holding a slightly-roughed up Lucy in his arms. The girl had been very embarrassed by him and took the time to give him a long lecture about personal space after she had hit him in the head with her shoe. Happy had been amused by this and had kept saying that Lucy liked Natsu while she chased after him with her shoe in hand.

Erza suddenly felt Mira's gaze on her and swiftly turned around to look at her. "S-so when does the party start again? I lost the invitation and assumed it would start around now."

Mira giggled and walked nearer to the flustered girl. "It starts in about five minutes, actually. Why don't we go into the living room while we wait for everyone else to arrive?"

Erza nodded stiffly and followed Mira into the living room, where she sat as far away on the couch as she could from the white-haired girl. Mira once again giggled and scooted closer to Erza. She leaned in so close that Erza could feel her breath and murmured, "I've always wanted to get you alone, you know. Ever since we stopped fighting it's become rather obvious that you have…feelings…for me." As she saw Erza's face turn as red as the strawberries that she loved on her precious cake, she leaned in just a fraction and ghosted her lips over Erza's.

After a minute of no response, Mira went to pull back and apologize, but Erza grabbed the sides of Mira's face gently and pulled her in for a deeper kiss. Mira responded eagerly, her hands finding their ways around Erza's hips as she pushed back into Erza. Sliding her tongue over Erza's bottom lip, Mira licked her way around the warrior's mouth and dueled for dominance with her tongue. Just then, the front door opened and in spilled half of the guild members.

The newcomers screamed and hid Wendy and Romeo's eyes from the sight while Erza and Mira reluctantly separated. Erza stood up from the couch and requipped **(Is that how it's spelled?)** into her **Heaven's Wheel** armor.

"Scram." Apparently, one word was all it took for the party-goers to spring into action, as they immediately ran out the door. As it was shutting, the couple could faintly hear Elfman shouting, " _Maannnnlllllyyyyyyy._ "

Erza requipped back into her regular outfit and sat back on the couch, smirking. "Now then, shall we pick up where we left off?"

Mira smiled deviously, "Oh we shall."

 _~Fin~_

* * *

 **So I hoped you enjoyed that, and if you have any comments or would like to request a pairing and prompt, please feel free to do so. Ta for now…**

 **5/21/16 Update: I fixed some things and made it look way nicer (in my opinion).**


	2. Freed Justine: Origins

**I haven't gotten any requests so I decided to write a chapter for myself. Also, I now have a boyfriend, so the asking-out-via-fanfiction works, I guess.**

* * *

Freed Justine was not stupid, he was far from it, actually. The other children in his town simply did not understand him. While they were energetic and reckless, he was calm and thought through his future actions. Not to mention they all thought his hair was 'girly'. It wasn't his fault that his hair was green. He would, however, prefer it long, but his father insisted that it be short. Freed did not believe that his father _really_ cared for him, he certainly did not act like he did.

"Freed, get your ass down here!" Ah, speak of the devil and he shall appear. Freed made a mad dash down the elegantly sloping stairs, only slowing down as his father came into view. His arms were crossed and his foot was tapping on the floor; he was clearly very angry.

Freed hesitated on the last step, but made his way down and over to his tall father. "You wanted to see me, father?"

Cyrus Justine was typically an intimidating man, but at this moment, he looked downright terrifying. His constantly slicked-back blond hair was hanging over his eyes and his left eye was twitching every few seconds. He took a thundering step towards Freed and started to shout, "YOU STUPID BOY, WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT YOU-YO-Y…"

As Cyrus got heated up, his eyes rolled back in his head. Freed's right eye had started glowing a dark blue as his father spoke, and within a few seconds, dark runes surrounded his father. Cyrus's veins were rapidly darkening and he promptly collapsed.

"Cyrus, what was that? Cyrus?" The melodic voice of Anyss Justine floated from an open doorway. She strode in, forest-green hair flying around her shoulders. Upon reaching Cyrus she glanced down and saw him lying unconscious. She looked back up at Freed and tried to back away. Freed growled and started walking towards her, runes flying around him. They started going higher and higher, one even brushed the pristine marble ceiling. Freed reached his mother and grabbed her by the throat, pulling her down to his level; she was rather tall for a woman, 5'11", and he, at the tender age of thirteen, was 5'3".

"Goodbye, _mother_. I'll see you in Hell," this was growled as some of Freed's runes attached themselves to his mother's body. She started seizing and he let her go. As she hit the floor, the remaining runes expanded and flew around the vast foyer of the mansion. He walked out of the door, only pausing to look back and smirk. It looked demonic for the simple reason that his appearance had completely changed. His right eye was completely dark blue, his short hair was flowing in the wind, and his body looked like a gorilla-human hybrid with horns. He turned back once he was at the edge of the property and stared back at the collapsed building.

 ** _He had no regrets._**

 _~Fin~_

* * *

 **I love Freed-baby so much! I imagine that he didn't have the best home life and it kind of escalated into me writing this. Cyrus and Anyss are of my own creation. It may not seem like it, but I picture Anyss as the kind of wife that idolized her husband and ignored her children. I may continue this as a continuing series on this story. If you have any requests, feel free to ask them.**


	3. Orga Nanagear x Elfman

**I got three requests today, so I'm going to start off with the person who reviewed first.**

 **Tigertyler asked: How about OrElf, Orga and Elfman?**

* * *

After the Grand Magic Games, Sabertooth and Fairy Tail had been establishing an alliance. Which meant that every so often, the Sabertooth members would invade the Fairy Tail guild hall to get some booze, and vice versa. This was one of those times, and the five strongest mages of Sabertooth were currently sitting at a long table with various members of Fairy Tail. That is, except for Orga Nanagear, the Lightning God Slayer, who was currently sitting outside. The guild doors swung open, and out stepped Elfman Strauss, a takeover mage.

"Hey, Elfman," Orga grunted as he shifted his attention to the taller man. He was holding an unmarked bottle, which itself was disturbing, but he was also swaying on his feet. Orga stood up and grabbed Elfman's shoulder, "Elfman, look me in the eyes."

However, it seemed as though he was completely hammered and couldn't focus his attention on anything. Orga sighed and shocked the drunken man with some of his lightning. Said man immediately perked and jumped nearly a foot. "W-what was that for?! That wasn't manly _at all_."

Elfman looked absolutely furious while Orga looked rather smug. "That's what you get for being an idiot."

Elfman grabbed his upper arm and literally dragged him into the nearest alley before letting go of his arm, only to pin him against the wall using his shoulders. Orga may have looked bored, but on the inside he was blushing like a love-struck schoolgirl. He had admired Elfman ever since he struck down Bacchus in the one-on-one matches during the GMG's.

Orga smirked and said, "What are you going to do, Elfman? Beat me up? Threaten me? _Ravish_ me?" Those seemed to be the magic words, for as soon as they were said, Elfman's eyes closed halfway and he leaned forward into the god slayer's personal space.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea, actually. Seems rather manly to me." With that, he closed the distance between them and kissed the shorter man. Orga's eyes went wide with shock, he had never thought that this would ever happen and he was rather glad that it did. He closed his eyes and opened his mouth to Elfman's probing tongue. Elfman slid his hand up his shirt just as Orga started pulling on his hair in an effort to get him to suck on his neck.

Just as fate would have it, they were interrupted. "Elf-nii! Where'd you go?" Lisanna Strauss, another takeover mage and Elfman's little sister, was apparently looked for him. Orga pushed him away and gestured for him to exit out of the alley. Before he did such a thing, he grabbed Orga and whispered his address to him. He finally pulled away and left the alley with a wink and a shout to his sister to let her know that he was there.

Orga sighed and leaned against the alley wall, breathing deeply. He simply could not believe that what had happened had _actually_ happened. He quickly pinched himself only to be reminded that he was, in fact, awake. Five minutes later, he too left the alley with a small smile on his face, heading towards his new destination, Elfman's house.

 _~Fin~_

* * *

 **That all kind of just came out of me. I was planning on ending it with no kiss, but my mind went blank and I somehow typed this and it's not half bad. I do see them as more of a crack ship, though. Please comment any requests you have and if you want a specific scene you want, you need to tell me it. I might upload another chapter today, it really depends on if I'm feeling the writing or not. Sometimes I get horrible writers block and I can't write anything decent for days. ALSO, FAIRY TAIL NAMES SUCK BECAUSE THERE ARE LIKE FIFTY WORDS UNDERLINED IN RED IN THIS ONE CHAPTER AND IT MAKES ME WANT TO CRY.**


	4. Erza x Mira: Pregnancy

**Heya! I'm really sorry that I haven't updated sooner, I had my phone and laptop taken away and just got them back today. Anyways, I'm really sorry and I'll hopefully be writing more in the next couple of days.**

 **Sacred said:** _ **I would love to see another Erza/Mirajane piece, either involving Erza pregnant with her and Mira's child or an old Erza reflecting on her life and love with Mirajane as she watches her play with their great-grandchildren until she's dragged into the fun by Mirajane.**_

* * *

Mirajane awoke to the sound of vomiting. She took a moment to become more aware of her surroundings, and then hopped out of bed. She went into the bathroom to find her lovely wife, Erza Scarlet, sitting in between the toilet and the bathtub. Her face was flushed and her hair was a mess, but to Mira, she had never looked more beautiful. Mira crouched down next to her and stroked her hair.

"I'm going to go get you a glass of water, do you want anything else?"

Erza leaned into the touched and sighed softly, "No, I think I'm good for now. What I really want is for this damn child to get out of me already."

Mira smiled and stood up, "You have to wait a couple more months for that, I'm afraid. I'll be right back." She went into the kitchen, grabbed a glass and filled it up. Before she went back into the bathroom, she recalled the moment when Erza had announced her pregnancy…

 ** _-This ain't a scene, it's a god damn line break-_**

 _"Ah, Mirajane, I, um, need to talk to you…alone." Erza was standing at the bar in the guild hall, looking uncomfortable in every way possible._

 _Mira smiled and put the glass she was cleaning back onto its shelf. "Of course! Hold on one second, I need to finish cleaning."_

 _"A-actually, I need to talk to you now. It's really important."_

 _Mira looked at Erza and then back at the large pile of dishes. She sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose, "Erza, I love you, but this is my job. I can't just drop it at a moment's notice. If you really need to tell me something, you can do it here, right?" Erza sweat dropped and a raging blush spread across her cheeks._

 _"S-sure I can. Eheh. Heh. Heh…" At this point, many of the guild members had placed bets on what was going to be said, and Jellal (disguised as Mystogan) had 1,000 jewels bet, thinking that Erza was going to break up with Mirajane. "I'm pregnant."_

 _A glass fell and silence spread along the guild hall. Mira's back was turned and her hands were slightly shaking. She slowly turned around. As far as anyone could see, her face was completely blank and devoid of emotion. As quick as lightning, a smile spread across her face and she lunged over the counter to crush Erza in a hug. "I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! WE'RE GOING TO HAVE A FAMILY! A REAL FAMILY! Oh what are we going to do about baby clothes and a room for the baby and, and, THERE ARE SO MANY THINGS THAT BABIES NEED!"_

 _"Mira! Calm down, everything will be fine. We have plenty of time to get everything ready and find a house. We'll be fine." Mira slowly nodded her head and relaxed into Erza's arms as the guild cheered in the background. What followed that night was a legendary party with absolutely no alcohol involved, much to Cana's dismay._

 ** _-This ain't a scene, it's a god damn line break-_**

As she finished reminiscing on old times, Mira went to the bathroom to comfort her amazing, beautiful wife.

 _~Fin~_

* * *

 **I ship MirZa so much ;-; NO I DON'T HAVE SHIPPING ISSUES, THANK YOU VERY MUCH. Anyways…I hope you enjoyed this, and remember to comment a prompt if you want me to write one. I'm thinking of taking multi-chapter requests, too.**


	5. ATTENTION

**ATTENTION!**

 **Because of a lack of prompts, I will not be updating this story for a while. It isn't on hiatus, it's just…resting. I'd love to write more, but unfortunately it seems as though no one really enjoys my writing very much. I'll be writing a multi-chaptered fic soon, most likely Batman/Justice League or Avengers/Captain America. So if any of you like those fandoms, feel free to check back in whenever.**


End file.
